wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
The Spire
The Spire is a multiplayer and survival dungeon, accessed by the Hall of Heroes. Level Requirements: 46+ When you enter you have the option to buy special buffs using balens, or to talk to the NPC and start the battle. Once the battle has started bosses keep spawning untill all of the player are defeated, there are no breaks in between. Afterwards you get rewards based on your performance. Each boss killed will give 300,000 Experience and 1 Spire Chest. Sometimes a thief (golden goblin) appears with the boss. After his demise he gives you an additional buff at random. Notes: None of the bosses can be slowed or stunned. Some of them do a very small bleed, but it’s not worth it wasting a skill slot for purification, except for the 10th boss. Additional skills Boss 1: Karl, Spire Porter (Minotaur) Very weak starter boss, does single target damage on tank. Also does an AoE attack on the front row every now and then. Mostly used as a rage builder. Boss 2: Krowl, Blood Fiend (Lizard) Again very weak. Spawns adds halfway through, but these do no noteworthy damage. Boss 3: Muloch, Nightmare (Worm) Spawns with 4 adds. These adds do a lot of damage, so it would be wise to AoE these asap. Once the boss reaches about half a bar, he will cast a damage debuff on all players. More on this debuff will be in the next section. Boss 4: Garrol, The Flying Terror (Serpent) Nothing noteworthy, casts the damage debuff upon reaching his final health bar. Boss 5: Lorne, The Decapitator (Manticor) Nothing noteworthy, casts the damage debuff upon reaching his final health bar. Boss 6: Randol, The Flesh Tearer (Goblin) Same as second boss in TL (Tarraton's Lair). Does extremely strong attack on the tank. He starts with a regular attack on the tank. On his second turn he does a huge attack on the tank. Then he does another normal attack, a very strong 2 player attack, 2 normal attacks, before doing the strong anti tank attack again. Huge Attack basically deals 20K+ for BR 50K knight Boss 7: Pharrak, Dark Pharaoh (Mummy) Just a regular boss. Does a few random attacks and AoE’s. From here on you’ll start sweating. Boss 8: Alikar, Frostpawn (Warlock) Does an extremely strong AoE on his second turn, and every 4th turn after this. From here on you’ll need to start using shields/heals to survive if you are around 45K BR. Boss 9: Andela, Lavaspawn (Archer) Does weaker attacks than boss 8, but does AoE more often. Also applies a 50% damage reflect. Can be removed, but will most commonly be recast after 2 or 3 turns. Boss 10: Staphos, Doombringer (2 Headed-Warrior) Same Boss as in area 2 boss of Badlands, and with 2 mobs that have damage reduction adn reflection skill. Note: This boss will cast 10000 bleed attack. If you want to survive, purification is a must. Boss 11: Bera, The Overseer (Monster's Eye) Same Boss as lvl 100 Catacombs Boss 12: Darnos, The Deatheater (Headless Knight) Same Boss as in lvl7 Necropolis Boss 13: Maretti, Death's Servant (Sorcerer) Lots of Magic Attacks elctric bolts and damination attack Boss 14: (Dragon) Same Boss as final boss of Terraton's Lair, Fire AOE 70K !Ultimate slasher 30-40k dmg Boss 15: (Ancient Demonic Mage) Female Boss with white hair and dragon wings. Single Magic Attack of 35-55 K.and Dark pulse attack can easily be taken down by using rebound dmg against her but has an AOE 40-50k wich requires blessed light for healing that. The Damage Debuff (Boss 3-5) Bosses 3, 4 and 5 all cast a permanent damage debuff on the party when they attack on their last bar of health. Each boss can cast it once, and it can stack for all 3 bosses. This debuff increases all damage taken by 40% per stack, up to 120% for all 3, lasts 999 turns (forever), and cannot be removed. Upon dying the token on the buff/debuff bar did disappear, but damage taken did not decrease after resurrecting, causing me to believe that dying does in fact NOT remove the debuff. There is a way to avoid this debuff however, which my party has been using to get further into the Spire. We assume avoiding the debuff is going to be the strategy to actually getting further into it, since the debuff really starts adding up the damage later on. This is how my party deals with preventing the damage debuff: Boss 3: The boss casts his debuff once he reaches half a bar. After AoEing the adds bring him down to about 1.5 bars. Stop using any skills, except for healing skills. Your auto attacks should still bring him down quite quickly. When the boss reaches his final bar, let him do one more attack. After this everyone does one more auto attack. After this auto attack the knight uses the damage buff and does his ulti, while the rest does a strong ability. This easily knocks over the boss before he gets a chance to cast the debuff. Boss 4: The same as boss 3, however this boss casts his debuff once he reaches his last bar. We stop skill at 1.5 bars again, let the boss attack and do one more round of auto-attacks. Me and the archer then used the damage buff and our ulti’s to knock over the boss. Boss 5: Doable at our br (~45K BR) using the following tactic: Don’t use ANY skills except for healing skills, this is to extend the fight as much as possible to wait for cooldowns. Once again when he comes near 1 bar, you will need to do the damage buff and ulti’s, but this time let all 3 damagers do this. As you become stronger you might find you won’t need the Vulcan Wrath buff anymore to do this strategy, if you are at that point, I do suggest saving the buff for later bosses. If you’ve done everything properly you should be able to pass those bosses without getting any debuff. So far we’ve only tested it on boss 3 and 4. Please bare in mind that this strategy worked for our group and might not work for yours. The key word for this strategy is communication. Make sure everyone knows when to do their damage buffs and abilities so the boss doesnt accidentally get knocked past the critical point. Keep talking in party chat, and you should be able to avoid the debuffs. The Slow Debuff (Boss 6-8) slows you by 25% and you’re actually affected by it even using skills The Reflect Debuff (Boss 9) Boss 9 casts a 50% reflect buff but can be scattered. YouTube Examples of fights Level 1 to 7 Level 1 to 12 (no debuffs) (Group lvl 73-75) 1 to 15 (chinese) (Group 79-80) Category:Multiplayer Dungeons